Can I pick next year?
by Kelixir
Summary: Bella is dealing with the consequences of Edward's decision and finding that not everything's bad. BellaxEdward. oneshot


this started off entirely different in my head but I just couldn't make it jump through the hoop. I hope you like it, though. Please, let me know!

Of course I own nothing. Bella, Edward, and all the others belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just borrowed them for a little Halloween fun. And, as I mentioned in my other fic, I've yet to read Eclipse so I don't know where or if this fits into the story line. k

-----k------

"Don't make me," I pleaded, pulling my lips into a tight line.

Alice frowned and put her little fists on her hips. "Why not?"

"A number of reasons number one being one day when I'm able to match you, I'll pay you back. And you know I will."

Her frown deepening, she seemed to be deep in contemplation before her eyes lighted and she giggled, "You'll be over it before the night is over!" She had me tackled to the ground and had half my upper lip tinted crimson before I blinked.

The stain completely covered my mouth before I could protest.

"Just great," I groaned, running my tongue over the dry lipstick once she'd helped me back to my feet and I could see myself in the mirror. Much like prom, she'd used me as her great big Barbie doll and now was the first chance I had to look at what the hour of dress-up had earned me. "Who, or what, am I supposed to be?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Alice giggled again and quickly stored away her instruments of torture leaving the last, mascara, perched menacingly on the counter. It wasn't that I hated makeup; it's just that I need it in moderation.

"I'm not Juliet, am I? Y'know, all the important ones are dead at the end of that play."

Her grin widened and I knew I wasn't getting an answer from her.

Looking myself over I was shocked, and pleased, to see the transformation. The velvety dress that hugged my newly formed curves, thanks to a corset, was black and red—the same red that was on my lips—and laced up the front with a black satin ribbon. It felt so unlike anything else I'd ever touched, it made me wonder if it was an authentic dress from Carlisle's earlier days. My hair was pulled away from my face and piled everywhere in curls and ringlets, a matching ribbon to that of my dress woven perfectly in my locks. Lastly, I looked down at the impressive shoes strapped to me feet, red as well, knowing perfectly well that they didn't fit the period dress.

"Edward likes them," Alice said, poised with the mascara wand in front of me.

"Sometimes I wonder if _you_'re the mind reader," I mumbled as I performed the necessary motions to make sure the last of my makeup was applied flawlessly.

Spinning me by the shoulders when done, she guided me through the bathroom door and to the top of the stairs where I hoped to see Edward waiting statue-like at the base to help end my misery. Instantly thoughts flooded my mind of prom, of the hope I'd felt that he was preparing me for a _special_ evening, of the anger I'd felt when I realized what his plans were. I was glad he'd given me warning this time that it was a costume ball in Port Angeles.

"Alice—"

"Don't worry," she interrupted, tapping her temple, "you make it down the stairs in one piece. But only if you go now."

I smiled my thanks and tentatively grabbed the handrail, taking the steps slowly, noticing the staccato taps of my heels as they echoed throughout the floor below. Soft music tickled my ears as a haunting melody began to play, alerting me to Edward's location.

Miraculously, I safely reached the first floor, whether from sheer luck or from Alice's confident foresight I wouldn't question. I did, however, wonder why Edward wasn't paying me any attention seeing as how I was on the verge of breaking an ankle or suffocating from limited lung use.

I cleared my throat and frowned when the music grew in intensity. Risking my life, I tapped my way across the room and stood closely behind him as he continued to play. I peeked over his shoulder, watching his hands glide expertly over the piano keys and spying his outfit. From what I could see, he was wearing a similar costume to mine only it was completely black with a white shirt opened most of the way down his chiseled chest. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it close to his head, resting his cool cheek against the back of my hand; it was a glorious feeling, one that made gooseflesh tickle my arms and blood rush to my cheeks.

Finally he ended the song and captured my hand with his, placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist before turning on the bench to face me. Appreciation for my costume lit in his amber eyes and it made my wait worth it. "Incredible," he said for my ears only as he placed the palm of my hand against his cheek.

I stood still before him, his eyes traveling over me like I was some work of art, my cheeks growing warmer with each passing moment. His fingers delicately traced the crisscrossing of the ribbon in the bodice of the dress, then the neckline which he followed painstakingly and slowly and finally the place where the skirt met the top part of the dress and I realized I felt just like the masterpiece he was acting like I was. Edward, without even knowing it, was making me feel beautiful and everything Alice had done to me was worth it. Just as she knew it would be.

Dang her.

I finally composed myself. "Are you ever going to tell me what we're going as?"

He stood and kissed both my cheeks, my forehead and lingered at my lips. Smiling softly at me, he gently traced my profile with his index finger. "I would think it would be obvious."

I hated when he thought I could read his mind as easily as he could everyone else's.

He chuckled and spun me quickly, trapping me between his cool body and the piano. "You're my Beauty, Bella." He pressed against me, his arm around the small of my back coaxing me to bend my upper body backwards. "And I, of course, am the Beast." He shaped his lips to mine, further dipping me against the edge of the instrument sending cold chills up my spine and down my front.

He pulled away just as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No fair," I mock whined, "that's not a very convincing costume."

"I'm always the beast. Now the world will know it."

"I see no beasts here."

"That's your one major flaw."

I rolled my eyes and gasped when he pushed against me harder, seating me on a register of keys. The discord was jarring to the quiet peace of the room and he quickly pulled me close to him, closing the fallboard then settling me back against the piano, resting his hands on either side of my hips. "I see my major flaw as being something else entirely. Take me upstairs and make this a Halloween I'll remember," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and grabbing my elbows this time, giving myself the false hope that he couldn't pull away as easily.

His arms tightened against me before he slid his hands up my hips and to my waist. "Are you trying to ruin the evening?"

"Will it get me out of going to the dance?"

The corners of his mouth tilted and he slowly shook his head.

I wrinkled my nose but quickly let myself be distracted by his bared chest. He'd never convince anyone he was anything less than perfectly wonderful or even an angel.

"You know, this wasn't my first choice. But then Alice reminded me that your name means Beauty and I couldn't resist such obvious costumes." He used my time of thought to explore my bare skin with his mouth making me hot all over and the thoughts in my head mushy. His lips trailed at my collarbones, then the hollow of my throat and as he worked his way up my neck he curled me back against the piano again. "Aren't you going to ask me?" he murmured between icy-hot kisses.

"Umm," my throat vibrated against his lips sending shivers through me again. Was I supposed to ask him something? My arms draped around his neck now in my tightest grip, showing him as best I could that I didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

He chuckled softly and moved to my right ear, rubbing his nose against its cartilage before placing a kiss below the hinge of my jaw. His hands on my sides tightened ever so slightly against the already tight corset and I gasped, unable to find my breath.

"Just as well," he sighed, pulling too easily from my arms and running his finger down my nose. "We need to get going."

He lifted me quickly, hugging me to his chest, and headed to the door.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with upstairs?"

He shook his head, his tight look of disapproval back.

I frowned and played with an end of the satin ribbon. "I can walk, you know," I protested weakly.

"Alice thinks differently," he said as he easily opened the door and stepped out on the porch. "Besides, I don't want you to make a run for it."

I rolled my eyes but still couldn't keep myself from wrapping my arms tightly around his neck again, they seemed to be a magnet for him tonight. Suddenly, what he said earlier made sense and I realized what his meant. "What was your first choice? For our costumes?"

He smiled as he turned for his car. "Hades and Persephone—king of the damned and his beautiful queen that he had to share with the world."

I frowned. I knew the myth well. Hades had tricked Persephone to eat pomegranate seeds to make her stay with him three months a year. I failed to see why that was his first choice—Edward was neither tricking me nor forcing me to do anything I didn't want to and I hoped to never leave his side.

"It's a good thing you have a smart sister to talk you out of that idea, then."

"Oh?"

"I look horrible in a toga."

He chuckled and stopped a few yards away from his car. "And here I thought you were going to say you want to stay with me forever and ever and I haven't deceived you in any way."

I shrugged before he set me down, his arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't contain my smile. Hugging him tight, I whispered, "I shouldn't have to keep repeating myself on this matter. I'd eat the orchard for you."

His arms tightened and he lifted me slightly off my feet his mouth against my throat again.

"Next year, though," I murmured into his shoulder, "can I go as a vampire?"


End file.
